


Looks Like Home

by masqurade



Series: The Dragon & The Knight [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, fluff this is all fluff and i am not ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin wakes to the smell of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> **corlas headcanon:** Silas wakes up with the worst bedhead on the planet. Like, please help this cinnamon roll knight. He has hair sticking up in all directions, and even water can’t save his hair. It’s tragic.

 Corrin wakes to the smell of **_home_**.

 She doesn’t know what makes her think of describing it in such a way. All Corrin knows is that her face is pressed against something warm, soft, and lovely. Once her eyes are adjusted to the lighting, she realizes she’s sprawled out on the floor of her quarters.

 Or more specifically, sprawled out on top of Silas.

 She’s literally _on_  him. It takes all Corrin has to fight her initial reaction to pull away. There’s no way to get up without him waking. His arms are wrapped around her waist, evidently pinning her body to his. The realization alone makes Corrin’s cheeks burn.

 Trying to recall the events of last night, Corrin can’t help but stare at Silas’s face. His lips are parted, and, with every breath, she feels his chest rise and fall against her. Despite having all her weight pressing down on him, Silas doesn’t look the least bit bothered by it. There are no stress lines as far as Corrin can tell, and his expression is as calm as always. However, there seems to be a more childlike, innocent feel compared to when he is awake.

 Then, Corrin has to bite her tongue to hold back her giggles when she sees his hair. _Gods_ , his _hair_. It’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Although she can’t exactly tell how bad it truly is, Corrin can already see clumps of gray hair sticking straight up on one side.

 Slowly, she extends her hand, running her fingers through Silas’s hair. When brushing down the stray hair, it immediately pops back up into its original position. Corrin plays with the random clumps, gently twisting and pulling Silas’s hair in attempt to fix it.

 No matter what she does, the results are the same.

 “Having fun there, Cor?”

 Corrin lets out a squeak as her eyes suddenly lock with Silas’s. There is a small smile on his face, and she’s definitely entranced. While staring down at him, she realizes that she’s propping her body up by his shoulders.

 “Oh, Silas, I’m _so_  sorry!” Before she can move to stand up, Silas grabs her elbows and yanks her back down onto him. Corrin gasps, shooting him a glare when she hears him chuckling.

 “Good morning,” he tries, but Corrin ignores him, pressing her hands  against her face so she doesn’t have to look at him. “C’mon, Cor. Let me see your face.”

 Removing her hands, she sticks her tongue out at him. Silas rolls his eyes and proceeds to rub a hand up and down the length of her back. It’s soothing, calm, and Corrin rests her chin on his chest. The motion is nearly lulling her back to sleep until Silas shifts so that Corrin is slowly rolled off of him and onto the floor on her side.

 “Am I that heavy?” she teases.

 “No, but staying in the same position all night makes you sore,” Silas replies before also turning on his side so that they now lay face-to-face. “You were looking at some documents and fainted from exhaustion.”

 “Was I really?” Corrin laughs, settling her head on top of Silas’s outstretched arm. “All I can remember is you telling me that it’d be better if you went back to your own room because of how late it was.”

 “Do you remember telling me you’d remove my manhood if I so much as moved a muscle towards the door?” Silas asks, grinning.

 “I _so_ did not say that.”

 “But you did.”

 “You’re such a liar!”

 As Silas bursts out into a fit of laughter, Corrin stares at him. The way he laughs is loud, but full of sincerity His smile is all teeth, but to her, that’s what makes it so charming. And even with his hair that is still sticking out – she finds everything about him to be handsome.

 Silas didn’t just smell like home. He is home. To Corrin, he’s the rock that keeps her from falling, and everything about him is so beautiful.

 “What is it?” Silas gives her a quizzical look as she shakes her head.

 “Nothing,” Corrin says. “Just thinking of taking a day off.”

 “That sounds promising.” He smiles. “What are you planning on doing?”

 Corrin doesn’t reply. She nettles in against him, face pressed against Silas’s body. To her surprise, Silas doesn’t say, or even ask anything. All he does is wrap his other arm back around her waist, pulling her even closer towards him. She closes her eyes and relishes in this moment – them lying on the floor, tangled in one another.

 And it’s **_home._**


End file.
